


Is our love worth saving?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Love Confessions, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 14:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: How could a love that strong break and shatter so easily?A love that knows no bound.A love that can get through anything.A puppy love they say.A love that lasted 10 years until one day it didn't.3 years of divorce changes a family. Most never walking back from it. All forever changed by it but changed how?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with the phenomenal @softbetts on tumblr. Make sure you go check out her edits on ig @kisvids. She's absolutely phenomenal and an amazing friend. Go check out our other collab and my other works.

How could a love that strong break and shatter so easily?

A love that knows no bound.

A love that can get through anything.

A puppy love they say.

A love that lasted 10 years until one day it didn't.

A love that brought into this world two beautiful baby girls. Monroe Pendleton Jones and Ella Rosanna Jones.

A love that shattered apart when the worst thing could happen to a child. The venous diseases cancer. 7 years of battling this battle with her as a team until they almost lost her.

3 years of divorces is horrible. Life was completely different now. Monroe cured but for how long? It never lasted they hoped this one did.

One last summer before she flys the nest leaving her family behind but most importantly leaving her baby sister alone who is only 5 years old.

Betty had full custody of the kids. Jughead is allowed to visit and whenever he does he spends as much time with them as possible. 

Betty wanted to split the custody but Veronica told her it was best to fight for full custody. 

Jughead was furious with her after that. She hated that choice ever since the court hearing but in reality he has the kids twice a week. She never told Veronica about it.

Betty was currently at home helping Monroe go through her things."I'm so proud of you Monny." She cried.“Thanks mom.” She hugged her.

"Juggie is so proud too." Betty whispered holding her tightly.

"Mum do you miss dad?" She asked.

"Every day Mon."

“He misses you too.... I’m sorry I ruined your marriage.” She whispered crying.

"Hey, you didn't. We love you and Ella. We're so happy and grateful your alive. Because if you didn't survive we wouldn't have anywhere." Betty told her kissing her head.

She just nodded.

"You're dad will he here for you and El. Go get her for me." Betty pulled the picture off her wall of all of them together.

“Okay.”

Betty looked at her wedding ring that hung on her necklace. She never takes it off. Monroe came back with her little sister.

"Hey El, ready for movies with daddy?" She asked.

"Yep!"

"That's good. Let's go get the door."

“Okay!”

They all answered the door to Jughead. He automatically hugged the girls. Betty just smiled faintly at him.

"I found a drive in here girls." He smiled.

"Wait what?" Betty asked him tearing up. It was meant to be their 13 years anniversary today.

“There’s one about 45 minutes away from here.”

"That's amazing." Betty smiled sadly.

“Do you want to come with us?” He asked.

"Really?" The girls asked smiling happily.

"Can I? You know I love drive ins. I miss Riverdale's."

“Yeah... it will be fun.”

"I'll go get dress." Betty smiled

Betty ran to her room and pulled the dress on Jughead bought her before the divorce. She shoved her hair putting some make up on.

"Dad do you miss mum?" Monroe asked.

“Every day.”

"Mummy said the same thing."Ella smiled. Monroe just nodded backing her up. Jughead just nodded. "Why do you miss her?"

“She was my wife... my first love... can we not talk about this?”

"But I want to know dad." Monroe pouted.

“Stop it, okay? I don’t want to talk about this.”

"But why did you fall for mum?" Monroe asked.

“Please Monroe. I don’t want to talk about this.”

"It's just a question daddy." Ella smiled. "I want to know too."

"Why won't you talk about it? Have you got a girlfriend?" Monroe asked

“No I don’t have a girlfriend. I just don’t want to talk about this. It’s going to get me upset to talk about how much I love your mom.”

"Mum told me how she fell in love with you. She tells me each night when she checks on me at 1am because she's frightened it'll come back." Monroe said.

Betty came back down and they quickly changed the subject."I'm ready." Betty smiled. "Thank you Juggie especially today."

Jughead just nodded.

"I sit next to daddy in truck." Ella smiled running out the house to the car.

They all followed her. Betty just waited until the girls got in. She didn't know where to sit. Monroe sat in the back with Ella, letting Betty sit with Jughead. Betty nervously sat in the front putting her belt on.

"Mummy what was daddy like at Monny's age?" Ella asked.

“He was very headstrong. He still is.” 

“What else?”

"He was handsome still is. Incredible smart felt threatened by him. He wasn't afraid to be him. He called himself a werdio but he's always been my werdio." Betty smiled glancing at Jughead."

Jughead just smiled faintly. "Daddy can sing like an angel." Betty smiled.

“No I can’t.”

"School plays and showers say you can."

“I don’t like to sing.”

"I know but you do sing." Betty passed the girls her phone to listen to Jughead sing. "Daddy worked with uncle Arch to write a song for me."Jughead just sighed."But Daddy can show you that another time maybe." Betty said taking her phone from them.

"Daddy what about mummy?" Ella asked.

“Well... she’s extremely beautiful but that obvious. She used to always sing and dance for me. She was the popular cheerleader who all the guys were all over. For some reason she chose me...”

"Hey your forget about our first baby!" Betty teased. He just smiled faintly."Hey!" Monroe pouted.

“Sorry Mon.”

"It's fine." She smiled. "Are you talking about the blue and gold?"

“Yeah we worked together there... that’s how we got close.” Jughead said.

Betty looked over at her daughters. "I fell in love with daddy in that room. He knew the me I hated." Betty smiled faintly tearing up. She had to look away for the girls.

“But that’s all in the past...” Jughead said.

"Because of me." Monroe whispered.

"Monroe Pendleton Jones we've talked about this! This isn't your fault. So apologies to yourself. The world put us in a horrible situation and we survived as much as we could have together." Betty said letting the tears fall.

“It’s not your fault Mon.” He said.

"I know but it sometimes feel like it." She whispered.

Ella leaned over and hugged her sister. "I love you Monny. Not your fault."

“Me and your mom just didn’t work out.... It has nothing to do with you Monny.” Jughead said.

"I love your dad and I always will... We just wasn't strong enough to get through that chapter of our lives together... It pains me every day you think its your fault." Betty was fully crying now. Ruining her back up as she hid her face.

They soon arrived at the drive in. Betty just ran out of the truck to the toilet and then to grab snacks. She needed to ring her mum.

“Hello?” Alice answered.

"Mum I'm struggling again." She whispered.

“What happened?”

"Monny's going to college when the summer is over. They break up from school next week and I miss Juggie." Betty admitted.

“Have you told him?”

"No because it doesn't matter. I miss him Mum everyday and I'm scared that Monny is leaving." Betty cried.

“She’s growing up, Betty. This is good for her. She got into an amazing college and she’s doing well.”

"Yeah." Betty whispered smiling. "What do I do mum? God I've been a mess for 3 years."

“I think you should talk to him.”

"I can't Mum. It hurts when we talk about that time."She whispered.

“You’re going to have to at some point.”

"Why?" Betty asked her mother.

“Well I’m sure it’s going to come up at some point. Ella is only five. You’re still going to be co parenting for awhile until Ella goes off to college. And when she does you’ll rarely see him.”

"I will after summer."

"Good I need to go I'm at the registor." Alice told her.

"Bye."

The phone declined as she headed to the snack bar. She got snacks before going back to Jughead and their daughters. Betty just gave them the snacks before sitting in the car. She knew she wasn't welcome on the trailer boot with them.

“Betty what are you doing? Come sit with us.” Jughead said.

"Really?" She asked.

He could tell she's been crying. It's been three years and each year gets harder when it should get easier. Betty jumped up on the boot with them as she sat hugging Monroe.

Monroe hugged her back. "Promise me if you find a love worth fighting for, fight until you physically can't anymore." She whispered in her ear.

“I promise.”

Betty just smiled at her as her focus went on the movie. They all just sat and watched the movie. They watched the first movie all enjoying each others precenses. The second one would start in 10 minutes. The girls rushed to the toilet and to grab more snacks.

"Juggie." She whispered. Jughead just looked at her."Divorce is meant to get easier each year... Why does ours get harder?"

“I don’t know.” He whispered.

"I miss you."

“I miss you too Betts.”

Betty just moved up a little closer to him. Jughead pulled her right next to him. She just hugged him crying silently.

"I'm scared she'll get it again." She whispered.

“The doctor said it was very unlikely to impossible, remember? It’s been years. She’s okay.” Betty just nodded. "Thank you for today Juggie." She whispered wiping her tears.

He just nodded. "I'm struggling." Betty admitted.

“Me too.”

"Everything was so easy once." She said looking up at him.

“Yeah...”

"3 years it should be easy now not more painful each year. I should miss and love you less not more."

“Distance makes the heart grow fonder...” he whispered.

"Always the poet." Betty smiled faintly up towards him.

Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty just snuggled deeper into his embrace for a few minutes. She didn't want to move but she saw the girls coming back. She moved away as the girls sat back in their seats.

Betty pulled her phone out and messaged him.

B: Ella misses you like crazy.

J: I see her twice a week though

B: she's a daddy's girl. You can have her 3 times a week. She's been begging for it. I guess I have to let them grow up someday

J: are you sure? What about Veronica? Won’t she figure it out? You’re supposed to have full custody

B: It's okay. Veronica isn't her mum. She's resenting me. You should hear what she said last week to me.

J: what did she say?

B: trust me you don't want to know.

J: Fine.

B: it was really bad. Made me so something I haven't since the Mon's cancer.

J: I still think we should finish our conversation from earlier

B: okay.

J: do you want to come to my place tonight?

B: but aren't the girls there tonight?

J: we can talk when they’re asleep

B: okay.

J: okay.

Betty put her phone away as she focused on the last movie. They all drove to Jughead’s apartment. Betty helped but Ella to bed with Jughead. She sat in on the bed time story before she headed to check on Monroe.

Monroe was asleep in her bed. Betty just stood at her door as she watched her sleep. She would do this for an hour each night before checking on her at 1am and checking on Ella before she crawls into bed with one of them. Once the girls were asleep she went to the living room to talk with Jughead.

"They're both sound asleep and Monny's still breathing." Betty admitted sitting next to him. Jughead just nodded. Betty just turned her palms over to look at the crescent shape scares that have been reopened on her hands. Jughead just held her hands. She gently squeezed his hands back. “So....”

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder." Betty repeated his words. “Have you been with anyone since we split?” He asked.

"No."

"Have you?" She asked.

“No.” Betty just smiled faintly. “Did you switch your last name back to Cooper?” He asked. Betty shook her head no. Jughead just nodded and smiled faintly."I'm kind of attached to Jones and hate Cooper." She whispered.

“God Betts.... I miss you so much.” He whispered. 

"I miss you Juggie so fucking much." Jughead just moved his hand from her hand to her thigh. Betty just smiled at him.“I’ve been so lost without you.”Betty laughed softly, "Snap." She whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty put her hand on top of his. Jughead stayed silent. 

"You haven't drank right?"

“I have...” Betty nodded not judging him. He didn’t know what to say."It's okay." She whispered.

"How much?"

“I got drunk a few nights...” Betty moved closer to him. "You could have called. You're my best friend Jug." She whispered wiping her tears away.

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

"You could never. It's not like I'm getting laid." Betty joked to lighten up the situation. Betty just laid her head on his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Juggie how has the past three years felt to you?" She asked.

“I’ve been so depressed.”

"Sorry." Betty uttered. "What else?"

“Well... I got fired from my job.”  
Betty looked up at him. "What why?" She asked. “I would always skip work because I was too depressed to go in.”

"Try work again Juggie. You love working."

“I’ve been looking for a job.” Betty just nodded hugging him tighter. "You'll get one soon... Where did we go wrong?"

“We argued all the time.”

"We were afraid. This was 4th time it came back." Betty whispered.

"What time is it?" She asked.

“It’s almost midnight.” Betty just nodded as she got up to check if Monroe was still breathing.“Betts she’s okay.”

"This is how I've been surviving Juggie. I haven't slept in our bed since you left. I sneak in one of their rooms and lay with them." Betty looked up at him. "She's going and that means I only have 13 years with Ella and 13 years left with you." Betty whispered.

Jughead didn't say anything. 

"That's not enough."

“It’s a lot of time...”

"How so?" Betty asked

“13 years is a lot of time Betts.”

"Maybe but I'm afraid that I'll lose you forever soon and I'll lose Ella." Betty whispered.

“I’m sure she’ll visit when she goes off to college. They both will.”

Betty turned to him and looked at him. All she did was nod and yawn. 

“Do you want me to drive you home?”He asked.

"I can drive."

“Are you sure? You’re tired.”

"I live off of no sleep and coffee. I'm sure." She whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Betty turned around and hugged him tightly as she yawned again. "Goodnight my Romeo."

“Goodnight...” Betty didn't pull away but just stayed and hugged him. Jughead hugged her back. "I miss your hugs and kisses." Betty pouted as she sighed.

"Stop pouting." He teased.

"What? I'm not." She lied.

Jughead just laughed softly and pulled away from the hug. He saw her pouting and all he could do was smile.

"I'm driving you home."

"Okay." She whispered.

"Good we can talk about the holiday we normally take over the summer to Riverdale."

“Okay.”

They headed down to the truck. Betty was freezing as she forgot to bring her coat. Jughead noticed and pulled off his serpent jacket. He wrapped it around her. "Thank you." Betty smiled as she pulled it on. She brought it up to her nose and smelt it. It smelt like home. Jughead just nodded. 

"So the trip?" Betty prompted. "You want me to go."

“Yeah... I mean... We’re co parenting. It doesn’t have to be weird.”

"But we decided that would be your trip. You've been taking the girls two years now." Betty whispered. “They want you there.” Betty just nodded. 'But do you?' She wanted to ask.

“This is the most we’ve talked in 3 years.” Jughead pointed out.

"Because it hurts to talk to you knowing you're not mine anymore and probably someone's else's in the future." She admitted looking out the window.

“I never want to be with someone else.” He whispered. “I doubt anyone would even want me.”

"Juggie don't you get it. You are sexy. You are handsome and you are so incredibly smart. Of course they'll want you. Just like I did and I..."

“We were married for years Betts. I’m never going to have anything like that again.”

"I know, me too." Betty sighed crying. Jughead just held her hand."I really want to come Juggie."

“Okay...”

"What now or else?" Betty asked.

“I don’t know.”

"What do we do? Should I stay at my mum's whilst you guys are in the flat above the wrym with your dad? Should we book a hotel room at the five seasons. Fuck I haven't been back to Riverdale in 4 years." Betty nervously admitted.

“It’s up to you Betts.” Betty just laughed softly.“What?”

"Betts I remember the first time you called me that." She whispered. 

“At Pop’s with Veronica and Kevin...”

"You were trying to prove a point." Betty smiled.

“And no one was paying attention.”Betty just smiled at him. "I was." She pouted stubbornly.

“No you weren’t. You were too focused on Archie.”

"No! You were talking about the drive in. Which we saved together!"Betty smiled at him.

“Yeah I was talking about the drive in but you weren’t paying attention until I asked you a question.”

"My mind wasn't on Arch though but Jason's disappearance." Betty shrugged.

“No it’s was on Arch and Grundy.”

"That was just wrong." Betty shivered.

“Yep.”

"That adorable smile you gave me."Jughead just gave her that smiled again. "I don't know what your talking about." He lied as he just smiled faintly.

"Sure you don't."

They shortly pulled up outside of the house. Betty pulled her seat belt off.

"So next week we leave once we pick the girls up?" Betty asked.

"Yeah."

_____

Meanwhile, Ella woke up and crawled into bed with Monroe. Monroe checked her phone to see Jughead will be back after he dropped Betty home.

"Monny why are mummy and daddy not together?" She sleeply asked.

“They just didn’t work out...”

"But tonight." Ella said.

“What do you mean?”

"Mummy and daddy snuggling."

“They were?” Ella nodded."Me couldn't sleep so I tiptoed out and saw them. Then I took picture on daddy's tablet." Ella pulled the gallery open.

“I have an idea El.”Ella looked at her big sister waiting for her to carry on.“Let’s get them back together.”

"How?" The five year old asked.“I don’t know. We need to come up with a plan.”

"Riverdale holiday. Pops shakes."Ella smiled.

“Okay.”

"How?"

"Let's ring grandad." Monroe smiled. Monroe pulled her phone out and began ringing Fp. “Hello?” He answered.

"Hi grandad." Monroe smiled.

“Hey Mon. How are you?”

"Feeling a little ill but I think it's a bug. Anyway we're coming to Riverdale next week for the summer before I go to college and me and El want to set me and dad up."

“Mon you can’t force them back together.”

"We're not. Grandad you should have seen them tonight. I'm sending you this picture... Also thanks for the work experience in the police station it got me into my first choice college."

Monroe quickly sent Fp the photo Ella took and the ones she took throughout the night.

“I know they still love each other but they don’t think their marriage is best for them. That’s why they’re not together.”

"They got a divorce because of my cancer grandad. Because they kept arguing what would be the better treatment because I nearly died." Monroe was crying.

“It wasn’t your fault Monny.”

"Then why did they spilt?" She asked.

"Because they've been through a life time of pain. I don't know how much you know about their love story but it consumes alot of pain. They couldn't take any more pain. They lost their support system each other as they were and still are lost."

“Oh.”

"But tell me about these pictures." He told her.

"They were making faint smiles all night. Dad got really defensive when I asked about how he fell in love with mum when he picked us ups. He found a drive in 45 minutes out of New York so we went. Dad offered mum to come and she did. They were happy for one night grandad. "

“You two and your mom are the best thing to happen to him.”

"We're just going to remind them of their love. So please help us we want them back together." Monroe pouted as Ella was fast asleep next to her.

“Okay.”

"You're the best grandpa." Monroe smiled.

"Don't like your gran hear you say that. No go to sleep. I love you girls and I'll see you when you come."

"Love you too."

The call declined as Monroe headed back to sleep. Meanwhile Jughead and Betty just got to her house. Betty invited him in to grab Ella's favourite Teddy. Jughead came inside to get it. Once he got it Betty asked him to lay with her until she fell asleep in their bed.

"I know you have to get to the girls so it's okay." She whispered.

Jughead just laid on the bed. He held his hand out for her. Betty glady accepted as she laid down with him. Jughead just wrapped his arms around her.

"I miss this."

“Me too.”

"Can we share a bed in Riverdale?" She asked.

“I’d like that...” Betty smiled faintly. Jughead just looked at her."What Juggie?"She whispered sleeply.

“Nothing.”

"You're a bad liar." Betty giggled kissing his forehead without thinking. Jughead just looked at her again."Shit sorry." She whispered.

“It’s okay.” He whispered, moving closer to her.

Betty wrapped her hands around him. Jughead glanced at her lips. Betty did the same, she kissed his sweet touch. Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly. She smiled faintly deeping the kiss before pulling away yawning.

“I should go...”

"The girls might wake up." Betty whispered agreeing but still holding him tight. Jughead just nodded not wanting to move. Betty slowly pulled her hands away."I get to hold you in Riverdale. It's all okay." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded.

"Good night baby." She slipped up eyes getting heavy "Good night Betts." He smiled faintly.

Betty still had his jacket on when he headed out. Betty fell asleep as she held he pillow he was laying on close to her.

3 years do divorce and it's the first time she's sleeping in he bed since he left the house. Feeling the best she has since the divorce due to the longest conversation they've had together.

A love clearly still there and two daughters with a plan. An time that heals all broken hearts. 3 years apart may just maybe makes the heart grow founder.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane to Riverdale was surprisingly busy. A week had passed and school was out for the summer. A row of 4 filled with Jones family flying to their parents childhood home.

Betty hated flying she always had done. She loved that they got them around the world to explore but she hated that they could go down any minute. But flying country to country to get a treatment for Monroe she hated them less and less each flight.

Ella has the window seat and Jughead sat next to her. Monroe was next and Betty was on the end. Betty was nervously tapping her foot.

“You okay mom?” Monroe asked.

"I just hate flying. We could have drove."

“It’s only an hour flight.”

"But Juggie." Betty pouted.

“You’ll be fine Betts.”

"Sure." She rolled her eyes as she gripped onto the handles.

“Plane crashes really aren’t that common.”

"Monroe! Not helping." Betty uttered panicked.

“What? I’m just saying they aren’t common. We’re fine.”

Ella and Jughead couldn't help but laugh at them arguing. "Betts just try listening to music or watch something?"Jughead suggested.

“Fine.” Betty pulled out her laptop and started to watch the home movies they had from when Monroe was little.

They had some of Ella up until she was two. Betty watched them crying as they were so happy. It's everything she's ever wanted now nothing.

She came up to one when they threw a suprise small party in her hospital room with all her favourite nurses and doctors. The next one was her and Jughead’s ten year anniversary.

It was the last anniversary before the divorce. He made a treasure hunt up that lead to an escape room. Which lead to the end of the treasure hunt back home where he had Veronica and Archie make a at home out door cinema.

Betty teared up slightly remembering that day. They were so happy. Betty just closed the laptop wiping her tears away to see her daughters fast asleep. She looked over and saw Jughead scrolling through old pictures on his phone.

"I just watched our 10 year anniversary video." She whispered.

Jughead showed her what he was looking at. It was all pictures of them when they were together.

"I remember that day." She smiled. Jughead just nodded, smiling faintly."It's the day of Ella's first day at nursery." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded again. Betty scrolled through to her favourite wedding picture of them."The third happiest day of my life." Betty smiled touching the screen faintly."Third?" He asked.

"Behind our girls births but all joint first." Betty explained.

Jughead showed her a picture he still had of her in her wedding lingerie on their wedding night.

She remembered the story behind that picture. 

~ Flashback ~ 

“Juggie what are you doing?” She giggled as he pulled out his camera and took a photo of her while they were undressing. 

“I want to remember this forever Betts. When we’re old and grey I’ll see this and remember the wild night ahead of us.” He teased. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yep. And we’ll probably still be in the mood all the time them.” He smiled. 

“Are you sure? I could break a hip if we tried having sex when we’re older.” 

“Trust me Betts. We’ll still be at it when we’re old. You’re my everything. Forever. We’re going to be together for the rest of our lives.” 

“I love you Juggie.” She whispered kissing him. 

“And I love you.” He deepened the kiss. 

They spend the night making love many times and holding each other close. It was the perfect start to the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. 

~ End Of Flashback ~

"Old, wrinkle and grey." She whispered looking at him as tears fell. Jughead just nodded, wiping away the tears in his eyes."We never got that."

“Yeah....”

"Forever meant nothing." She cried shaking.

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty got up to go to the bathroom. She was already fully sobbing as she stood up. When she came back the plane was a few minutes from the airport. The girls were fully awake talking to Jughead.

"You're mother was crying because she's upset that's all."

"Why?" They both asked.

"Because I remembered my wedding night and how happy me and your dad was. Now drop it or no pops."

“Fine.”

The plane landed and passengers filtered out. Betty waited until everyone was off so she could slowly make her way down. So much had happened there it's all over whelming.

Jughead got off right before her. The girls were so happy to be seeing their family. Jughead was excited too. Betty was the only one who wasn't excited. FP met them at the airport. Fp loved having them in Riverdale. He got to see his granddaughters and his son. So when they were back at his flat Betty just sat alone in the corner reading her book.

Jughead walked up to her.

"Betts?"

"Yeah?" She asked looking up from her book.

“My dad is taking the girls to Pop’s.... he wants some bonding time with them.... Do you want to do something together while they’re gone?”

"Oh sure." Betty said in shock.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to...” Betty got up and pulled her jacket on. "I want to." Betty smiled happily.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Where?"

“Anywhere.... we could go to the library.... sweet water river... I don’t know.”

"Sweet waters seem fitting." She joked.

Jughead just nodded.

Betty pulled out his serpent jacket and rehanded it to him before they started to set off. They decided to walk there. They would do this walk once a week especially on Sundays to watch the sunset together.

This time instead of happy and flirtatious conversations they walked in silence. Betty only spoke when she sat on the river bank.

"I'm sorry about the plane." She whispered.

“Don’t be.”

"No I am. We've always promised each other forever and thinking about our wedding night... Well it just made me think I broke my vows. I broke forever to the one I love." Betty blinked tears drown her face. She tried to stay strong but failed.

“It’s what’s best for us... right?”

"That's what we said but I don't think it is." Betty admitted.

“Neither do I.”Betty looked up at him,"Really?" She whispered.

“Yeah.”

Betty leaned her head on his shoulders as she threw stones in the water. Jughead rested his hand on her thigh.

"Why did it happen to us?" She asked.

“We’re unlucky.”

"Wasn't what happened here enough?" She added.

“I wish it was.... but maybe... maybe it’s not over for us.”

"What do you mean Jug?" Betty asked confused.

“Maybe us... you and me... bughead...” he teased. “Isn’t over.”

"You used Kevs ship name. You hate using it." Betty smiled up at him.

“I was teasing.”

"I know but let me have this one." She whispered. Jughead nodded smiling. "It's really not over... Us?"

“I hope it’s not.”

Betty intertwined their hands together as she squeezed them tightly together.

"Me too."

Jughead leaned down and kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back getting lost in his soft touch. Jughead deepened the kiss. All Betty could do was moan faintly. Jughead continued to kiss her, not wanting it to end. 

Unfortunately they both had to breath so Betty broke the kiss. Jughead just sat there catching his breath. Betty gently unclasped her necklace. She took her wedding rings off and slipped them back on. She's felt lost without them.

Jughead just smiled."I never took it off."Jughead showed her his hand. He was still wearing his wedding ring. Betty smiled, she brought his hand up to her face so she could kiss the ring. “I never take it off.”

"Do you remember we argued for months? because nothing were right for our wedding bands." Betty smiled remembering it. 

"Yeah." He laughed softly. 

"But in they end they were perfect." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

Betty moved herself so she was sitting in his lap. He wrapped his hands around her when it started to rain. They were soaked in seconds. It was pouring.

"The day in the hospital we were waiting to hear if Fred survived. It was a day like this. You was just getting in to the serpents. What ever it is or have to do I support you . I still do."

Jughead smiled faintly holding her tightly. 

"Can we go to the 5 seasons? I just want to watch a movie together." Betty smiled.

"I'd like that."

______

Meanwhile at pops the girls and Fp were tucking into their food after the movie.

"Do you think it worked?" Monroe asked.

"Granpa can I get cake?" Ella asked sweetly.

"Sure sweetheart and maybe Mon."

“I want them back together. I mean they were together for my entire childhood. I want El to have that too.”

"Daddy better." Ella said.

“What do you mean?”

"I want to live with daddy. I told mummy that I hate her." Ella whispered.

“What? Why?!”

"Because I miss daddy! Everyone at school has a mummy and a daddy they live with! I just want daddy!" Ella shouted.

“You don’t mean that! You love mom too!”

"But I love daddy more! Mummy stops us from seeing daddy!"

"Girls stop!"Fp shouted.

" Sorry Grandpa. "They both whispered.

"El do you love your mummy."

"She's sad and I don't like that. I like daddy's place."

“Dad is sad too. He just hides his emotions.” Monroe said.

"I told mummy sorry. I didn't mean it. I miss happy mommy and daddy."

“Me too El.”

Fp just hugged the girls.

"Give them time. Mon why don't you go see if your friends want to hang out. El we can go see everyone at my work." Fp suggested.

“Okay.”

Fp kissed Monroe goodbye as he would probably see her tomorrow. Back at the five seasons Betty and Jughead just checked into a room. They got a family room for when the girls were back.

"We've had some good times here." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Some really good times.” He smirked.

"Our wedding night, when you asked me to be your queen and most anniversaries."

"Good times." He smiled. 

"Jug we need to do this slowly." Betty admitted.

“What do you mean?”

"I really want to dive back in but I want to slowly take our time in being us again." She whispered.

“Yeah... right...”

"Because of Ella. She is still young and most of her life we've been apart. But God I want you." Betty smirked. Jughead didn’t say anything."Fuck it." She mumbled pulling him in to make out with him.

_____

Meanwhile, Monroe was in the garage at Fred's House where all her friends who were technically family hung out. They were all the children of Betty and Jughead’s friends growing up.

Monroe spotted Veronica's son and instantly began to feel anger. He looked over at her. “Monroe... hi.”Monroe ignored him. They were so close but when she got caner the third time he suddenly stopped speaking to her. He would help her survive the cancer life but when that happened it hurt her.

“Mon?”

"What?" She snapped tearing up.

“Why are you ignoring me?”

"I think you know Andrews." She whispered.

“Monny I’m sorry... long distance friendships are hard...”

"You stopped talking to me when it came back the third time!" Monroe shouted as Hunter's girlfriend walked up to her.

“That’s not the reason why at all! I would’ve stuck by you if we were could actually see each other every day instead of just for the summer!”

"I was in hospital all year! For most poo of my childhood!" She shouted as Candy and Felix entered.

“I’m sorry, okay?!”

"No your not because your arrogant, selfish and self-centered jock! I can't believe I was in love with you! ." She whispered running out.

“Mon!” He shouted, running after her but being stopped. He was stopped by his girlfriend Tina.“Just give her time baby.” 

“Fine.” He sighed.

But really he knew what Monroe was like. She was stubborn like her partners. So she would be in the house talking to his parents crying. Veronica saw her come in and hugged her.

"You're son is like Archie some days in being slack." She whispered.

Veronica just hugged her. Monroe just headed upstairs to his room. Knowing she could nap. She laid on his bed. Once she was about to nod off Hunter came to find her.

“Mon?”

“I’m so sorry... I never meant to hurt you.”

"Especially now this Tina is your girlfriend."He just nodded. "I shouldn't have come." She whispered still crying. “Let me make it up to you.” Monroe looked up at him confused. "How?" She asked you.

“I don’t know but I promise I will.” 

“Fine.” 

—————

Betty pushed Jughead on the bed as she crawled on top of him. She kissed him passionately. "I love you." She whispered.

“I love you too.”He whispered. 

Betty smiled as she kissed him again. "Ella will he back soon." Betty whispered.

"So?"

"So, just hold me." Betty said.

Betty just checked on Monroe with a message.

M: with Hunt x

______

FP dropped Ella off and Monroe came back an hour after that.

"How was pops"

“It was good.”

"Just good?" They asked the girls.

"Really good. I miss Grandpa."Monroe said

"Me and daddy had a good time." Betty smiled happily. Ella was sat with Jughead reading. "Mummy I love you. I'm so sorry about what I said. Me didn't mean it. You're best mummy ever." Ella said.

“It’s okay El.” She hugged her. 

"I saw Hunt." Monroe said.

“Really?”

"Yeah he's sorry and he's just messaged me."

“That’s good, right?”

"Kind of." She whispered. 

Betty just nodded. She pulled out her phone to check the message. 

H: want to meet up tomorrow?

M: yes. What about your gf

H: she’s with her parents tomorrow

M: good I don't like her.

H: why not?

M: She not right for my hunty

H: why?

M: because.

H: because?

M: someone else likes you.

H: ??

M: someone likes you.

H: who?

M: seriously?

H: yes, it's probably not you.

Monroe just left him on read.

H: oh shit.  
H: Mon?

M: what!?

H: is it you?

M: why do you think I got so mad at you when you stopped talking to me Hunt.

H: I’m sorry. I didn’t know

M: I was dying and wasn't about to tell you.

H: I feel terrible

M:Don't. Everyone apart from my family stopped speaking to me.

H: I’m so sorry

M: I'm used to it. I'm just the cancer girl.

H: stop

M: what it's the truth.

M: I've accepted it. Plus I got into the hardest college.

H: it’s not the truth

M: where are we going tomorrow? Do I need to bring my meds

H: how about the beach?

M: you know I love it

H: I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning

M: I'm not bringing a swim suit if I do I'm wearing shots.

H: okay.

M: night hunty x

H: night x

Monroe put her phone away as she began to fall asleep. Ella was already asleep and Betty and Jughead was fast asleep too.

They were cuddled up as they fell asleep that way without realising. They haven't slept this fast in awhile. It was like coming home and it was wonderful.

3 years without the something so precious makes you realize how phenomenonally special it is once you get it back.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Monroe woke up and got ready. Hunter came to get her as Betty and Jughead were going to Greendale fair with Ella. Monroe was worried about her body and scars.

She's never properly shown her body since all the operations. It's always been her biggest fear.

Driving in the car she just got more anxious. She kept tapping her fingers.

“You okay?” Hunter asked.

"I... My body." She whispered.

“What about it?”Monroe lifts her top up to show her scared body.“You’re self conscious?”

"Yes. Tina is stunning and I'm ugly." Monroe uttered.

“You’re beautiful Mon.”

"That's a lie because all the boys turn me away."

“You’re stunning.”Hunter just sighed."Debatable." Monroe uttered."Plus you have a girlfriend." She added.

He just shrugged. 

"Ugh boys!"

“What?”

"No Hunt its actually just you. You should be faithful to your girlfriend. Where has the Hunt I fell in love with gone?" She asked.

“I’ve changed.”

"So I have I. Cancer happened, my friends abandoned me. Especially my best friend." She aimed it at him."The only people that kept by me was our family." She added crying.

“I already apologized.”

Monroe just looked at him. "I needed you and you were out going to parties and playing football. I needed you Hunter. I needed my goofy lovable friend to pull me from the darkness. I've loved you since we were 9!"Monroe shouted. 

“I’m sorry! I’ve told you that like a hundred times already!”

"Hunter I don't think you understand what I'm actually saying." She whispered.

“I do. You’re mad at me because I wasn’t there for you.”

"Yes and something else. It'll take time for me to forgive." Monroe explained. Hunter just focused on driving.

They were sat in silence for an hour before they pulled up to the village of the beach town. Monroe got changed into her two piece swim suit in the car before she threw her baggy t-shirt over her with her shorts just in case are decided to go on the water.

Hunter set down a beach blanket for them to sit on and pulled his shirt off. Monroe couldn't help but checked him out. He'd definitely been working out. She blushed before quickly looking away.

“I’m going in the water... you coming?”

"Don't stare." She pouted pulling her clothes off to reveal a red and white poka dot swim suit.“You’re stunning Mon.”

"Look." She pointed at the scar down her chest to her stomach. "It's hideous."

“That’s your opinion. Scars and all I think you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” He whispered. Monroe just smiled at him. "Really? But Tina." She said. He just shrugged. "Thank you Hunt."

“It’s just the truth.”

Monroe just nodded as she started to run to the ocean. "Race you!" She shouted almost there.

“Hey that’s not fair!” He ran after her.

"Yes it is! You're a jock I'm not!" She shrieked as the water hit her skin like ice. He ran up to her and picked her up."Hunty!" Monroe giggled.

He started to carry her out into the water. Monroe giggled but screamed as he dunked them. They came back up from the water laughing. Monroe then gently wrapped her legs around him.

“I didn’t get to tell you yet.... but I got a spot in the NFL training program.”

"That's amazing." She smiled. "Do I get to see you more?" Monroe asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be training in New York.”

"I'm not going to be in New York." She whispered.

"Where will you be?"

“LA.” 

“Oh...” Monroe took her legs away from him and looked upset.“I’ll come visit.... or I can ask to train with the LA Rams instead.”

"No its okay. You've always wanted New York." Monroe smiled proud of him.

“I don’t want to never be able to see you.”

"We'll figure it out." Monroe promised. "We have to."

"Yeah." He whispered. "So my prom is tomorrow."

"I didn't go to mine."

“Come as my date.” Monroe just looked at him confused.“Me and Tina aren’t close.... but you.... You’re so special to me.”

"Okay but I have nothing to wear." Monroe smiled.

“You know that’s not true. My mom will get you something.”

"I don't want Ronnie too." She smiled.

“Why not?”

"Because she doesn't know my style. I'm a soft edgy girl." Monroe smiled faintly.

“Well you need to find something to wear by tomorrow.”

"There's a few shops here." Monroe suggested.

“Okay.”

Monroe swam closer towards him wrapping her legs around him again. "Maybe I'll embrace my scars." She whispered.

“You don’t need to be self conscious. You’re so fucking beautiful.”

"It's just hard with the other girls around me." She admitted.

“Well then I’ll be there to remind you how beautiful you are.” Monroe smiled as she cupped his face. "Thank you Hunty." She whispered. He just nodded."What colour are you wearing?"

“I’m wearing a black suit with a white shirt and red tie.”

"Then I'll wear red but I want it to be different. This will be my first ever high school dance and the last." She admitted. Hunter smiled at her happily. "But why not Tina?" Monroe asked swimming back to the beach. She had to message Betty the good knews.

“We don’t have anything in common. The only reason we were together was because it would look good for both of us. Captain of the football team and head cheerleader.” Monroe just rolled her eyes. "You know I hate chiches."

“I know.”

"I bet she can't even dance. God I miss dance classes." Monroe pouted as she pulled the towel around her.

Hunter just sat on the blanket. Monroe messaged Betty.

M: Hunt asked me to prom tomorrow.

B: that’s great!

M: irk! Gtg he's taking me for food and we're shopping.

B: be safe!

M: mum! You're worse than V!

"Baby look what mum said." Monroe showed him. Hunter just laughed softly."She's getting worse than your mum." Monroe sighed.

“I don’t think anyone could ever be worse than my mom.” Monroe snorted a laugh. That just made Hunter laugh even more. Monroe was embarrassed and hid her face in her hands. “Mon stop. Don’t be embarrassed. It was cute.”

"You're cute that was unlady like." Monroe pouted.

“It was adorable.”

All Monroe did was nods as she laid down but rested her head on his lap. He just smiled at her. They just sat there not saying anything.

“I love you Monny.” He whispered after awhile.

"As in?" She asked.

“What?”

“As in a romantic type of way...”

Monroe cupped his face before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He kissed her back. Monroe hadn't kissed anyone in a long time. She couldn't help but moan. He deepened the kiss. All she could do was moan louder. He leaned back and pulled her onto his lap.

"We waited far too long for that."

“Yeah.”Monroe giggled faintly. "Let's go shopping." She added.

Monroe stood up and ran to the car in excitement. He smiled and packed up their things before following her. He put the things in the back before pulling his shirt back on.

"Did you have too?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Cover up again" She pouted.

“Well we’re going shopping...”

"But your pretty to look at." Monroe pouted.

“Well So are you.”

"Only to you." Monroe smiled up at him.“I’m sure too a lot of people too. At college the guys are going to be all over you.”

"But I don't want them but you." Monroe admitted pulling her top on. He leaned over and kissed her. Monroe kissed him back before pulling away. "You're technically still with Tina."

“Right...”

"I really want to kiss you again but it's wrong." Monroe said holding his hand instead.

He just nodded.

They were left in an awkward silence again. They packed up and headed into the village shops. Monroe hoped he'd speak soon. He just followed her around.

"Hunty?" She whispered as she showed him a dress. “Yeah?”

"I made it awkward. Sorry but I just don't want to her to see you as a cheater." Monroe admitted.

“It’s fine.”

"Maybe you could come here?" She asked. He walked up to her. Monroe wrapped his arms around herself. "I like this dress." She admitted looking up at him.

“It’s pretty.”

"It makes me feel beautiful." She smiled. "I... One more kiss won't hurt right?" She asked.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. It was a sweet kiss that meant a thousand words. He just nodded. They were left in an awkward silence again. They packed up and headed into the village shops. Monroe hoped he'd speak soon. He just followed her around.“Right...”

"I really want to kiss you again but it's wrong." Monroe said holding his hand instead. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. It was a sweet kiss that meant a thousand words. He just smiled at her.“Right...”

"I really want to kiss you again but it's wrong." Monroe said holding his hand instead. He just nodded. "I love you."

“I love you too.”

An an hours passed and they came to the Beach pieor. They didn’t say much. The sat on a bench whilst Monroe took her medication. Hunter had a an incoming call from Tina.

“Hello?” He answered. 

"Prom!"

“Tina we need to talk.”Hunter said.

"But Hunt were winning prom king and queen."

“I don’t think we should be together anymore.”

"Excuse me!" She shouted.

“We’re barely even a couple! It’s all just public and then when we’re alone we don’t do anything!”

"Fine!" She snapped ending the call. Hunter just sighed."Hunty you okay?" Monroe asked.

“Me and Tina broke up.”

Monroe couldn't help but smile. "Oh I'm so sorry." She wasn't at all.

“I’m not.”

"Why?" She asked as she pulled his Jumper on freezing. “Seriously? I can be with you now.”

"Well technically not yet." Monroe teased.

“Monny will you be my girlfriend?”

Monroe nodded her head smiling. Hunter smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Monroe gently kissed him back.

____

Meanwhile in Greendale:

Ella was a totals mummy's girl today. Betty wasn't complaining because it felt nice having that for once. Jughead slipped at the side of Betty holding her hand.

Veronica and Archie had joined with their little girl the same age of Ella. Jughead realized Betty wasn’t holding his hand back and pulled his hand away. He remembered what happened the other night when they were kissing. She pulled away from him. He decided that maybe he shouldn’t hold her hand or kiss her anymore.

Betty just noticed he did that and got upset. She decided to go get ice-cream. As she got to the ice cream station she break down.

Veronica went up to her."V I'm fine." She whispered.

"No your not. What happened?"

"We had a moment and... It's stupid but V I love him and we made a mistake."

“A moment?”

"Yes we kissed and he took all of us to a drive in he found. I want my husband back!" Betty snapped.

“Then why is he acting weird?”

"I don't know ask him!" Betty snapped.

Veronica was stunned that Betty was yelling at her. She just turned around and walked back to the table. Betty just sighed. She was completely mentally drained. All she wanted was life to be simple again.

Jughead moved so that Ella would be sitting between them. Betty just messaged Jughead to come help her. Jughead got up and walked over to her.

"Juggie why did you pull your hand away?" Betty asked as the food wasn't even ready yet.

“You weren’t holding my hand back.”

"I was about too." Betty pouted.

“After what happened the other night I didn’t think you’d want to.”He sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. I really do want too. I love you and I want to prove that." Betty smiled faintly.

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty saw the stage empty with the mic still there. She headed over to the stage and stood up on it.

"Attention people of Greendale! I am so absolutely in love with the one and only Jughead Jones. I adore you! I love you! And I made a mistake! I know that God I know that!"

She saw a smile spread onto his face. “What happened to wanting to take things slow?”

"We can go a little faster. We have spent our lives together." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"So please may I hold your hand." Jughead just nodded. Betty smiled holding his hand. They both sat back down. "Mummy are you and daddy together?" Ella asked.

“Not yet.”

"Aww."

Jughead just sat back down with Ella. Betty just smiled as she had a message from Monroe.

M: Mum don't make this weird but me and Hunty are dating.

B: what? Really?

M: yes we both like each other romantically.

"V look!"

“What?”

"They're dating." Betty smiled.

“Awh!”

"It's about time." Jughead added.

"Look V I'm sorry about snapping. I'm juts struggling." Betty admitted.

"It's okay B. It's hard for me too. I don't want Hjnt to go. And me and Arch have been arguing alot."

“But we’re getting through it.” Archie held her hand.

"Thankfully." Veronica smiled.

"We are too." Betty smiled.

______

The next day:

Betty and Veronica were helping Monroe get ready for prom. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"Guys it's not a big deal. It's just a dumb school dance."

“It’s prom! It’s the most important school dance!”

"Dad! Tell mum!" Monroe shouted."It's just a stupid dance Hunt ask me to go too. I declined going to my high school one." She added.

“I liked prom.” Jughead said.

"Seriously Dad? Not backing me up?" Monroe pouted.

“What? It was fun. I loved spending time with your mom.”

"Aww." Monroe smiled. "I need to get my dress on."Jughead just smiled at Betty."I'll be back." Monroe smiled.

Monroe ran to the bathroom as she pulled her dress on. It had a high halterneck and it was tight fitted. She was going out her comfort zone but loved it. Betty and Jughead were just sat in the corner tearing up. They never thought this day would come.

“Don’t cry.” Monroe said. “You’ll make me cry.”

"I'm sorry. We just didn't think you'd be here." Betty whispered.

“I’m okay and I’m healthy mom.”

"I know. It's just we thought like hell for it. They said it wasn't treatable." Betty cried hugging Jughead. Monroe joined the hug."Picture time!"

Monroe just smiled. Hunter messaged her that he was coming over so they could drive there together. 

"Hunty coming." Monroe smiled.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Monroe rushed to answer it. She opened it up and smiled widely."God your hot." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her. “So are you.”

"Our mum's have been obsessing over me." She giggled.

"So they should Babe."

"Please don't get them started Hunty." Monroe pouted.

Hunter could help but smile at her as he cupped her face. Jughead managed to get that moment on camera. A perfect candid moment.

“We should go before we’re late.” Hunter smiled.

"Without a photo? Excuse you give us one good one." Veronica and Betty said in unison.

They just smiled and laughed. Monroe stepped to the side of Hunter but he just pulled her in towards him. Instead of looking at the camera. Monroe looked up towards him smiling as Hunter looked down at her smiling. Both parents happy with that photo they let them go.

They went to go enjoy their prom night while the parents all sat to catch up.

"Do you remember our prom?" Veronica asked.

"I hated Junior but loved Senior." Betty smiled at Jughead

“Yeah me too.”

"You asked me to move in with you at college then." Betty smiled.

“And then I proposed a year later.”

"God I loved that. We were home for Christmas." Betty kissed him. Jughead just smiled. "Come home." Betty pouted.

“Okay, I will.” Betty smiled happily. "My mum is looking after El." Betty smirked. Jughead leaned in and kissed her."Excuse us." Betty stood up holding Jughead's hand.

“Have fun.” Veronica smirked.

"I plan on it. I'm 3 years deep in sexual frustration."

“Me too baby.”

Betty smirked as she led him out Monroe and Ella's room intl their room at the five seasons. Jughead locked the door. Betty unzipped her demin dress letting it drop as she was in her red underwear she was from her wedding night.

Jughead just smirked. "Don't make me wait."Betty said taking her bra off. 

Jughead pulled his shirt off. Betty smirked unzipping his pants pulling them off. Jughead leaned down to flitter kisses along her shoulders across to her chest and on the top of her breasts. 

"Baby." She moaned. 

"You want more?" He asked. Betty just nodded as Jughead began to undo her bra as she didn't take it off fully.Betty smirked pushing Jughead back. 

"What are we waiting for babe?" Jughead asked. "Let me cherish you." 

"Take me hot stuff." 

Jughead continued to pull off the cat suit as he swapped them around so he was ontop. 

"I've dreamt about how you taste because I missed you." He smirked as he kissed her all the way down to her pelvis bone. He teasingly licked her pelvis bone as he slipped her pink delicate lacy panties off. 

"You look stunning Betts. Absolutely ravishing." 

"And you Juggie are devishly handsome." Betty smirked wrapping her legs around him. Jughead gently pulled her legs back down as he spread them for her. "Can I baby?" He asked. 

"Please." Betty arched her body up towards him. Jughead smirked as he leaned down and kissed her. Betty was getting lost in the kiss as he slowly glided his fingers along her walls. She was dripping wet and so aroused for him. "So wet for me Betts? Dripping wet." 

"God yes, three years I've been thinking of you. Thinking of you hands and mouth. I missed them. " She whispered. 

He started to move slowly rubbing circles motions on her clit making her moan with pleasure. The pleasure got more intense when he sped up his movements of his hands and added pressure.

He then switched his hand for his tongue. At first he started slow. Getting her use to it then built up the speed and pressure. "Juggie, oh my god. That feels so good." He flicked his tongue at her g spot. He then sucked at her clit. She was so close. He kept doing the same motions and soon she came in his mouth. 

Jughead moved his self back up to her so he could kiss her again. She could taste herself on him. 

"Yeah baby. You taste amazing. You were right best thing I'll ever taste and want to taste again." He smirked. Betty hands moved down to grasp Jughead in full. Jughead stopped her from doing that. Betty pouted a why face that he just kissed off. "I'm ravishing you Betts. Let me cherish you. God I want to show you how much pleasure you deserve. " He whispered into her ear. 

"I want to return the favor." She whispered. 

"Maybe later... God you're addictive." He slurred kissing her. 

"I need you inside of me Juggie. I need to feel you." She whimpered. 

"Am I dreaming?" He teased biting at her lip before he sucked another hickey into her neck and along her body. 

"No you're not baby. This is really." Betty but his lip back and smirked seductively. "I've wanted you since we signed the papers." 

"You have?" She just nodded."God yes. So devilishly handsome and you are mine." 

Jughead lower himself inside her. He waited a few minutes so she could get use to him inside her. He felt amazing already and they hadn't done anything yet. 

Jughead was fully inside before he lifted her hips and gently slammed her back down. "Ahh! Yes! Fuck me! Make me remember this... So... So.. Fu... Fucking go.. Good. " She moaned as they thrusts together. They continued moving together, listening to each other’s moans. "Jug, fuck. Oh yes! I'm gonna cum." She almost screamed out.

"Not yet." He teased going slower. As he went slowly her pulled out completely only putting the tip of his long cock inside her gliding along her walls. Betty moaned as she gripped the sheets. She was so close to her edge she just needed a release. Jughead moved his hand to play with her clit as he kept lifting her and slamming her down. "Come for me." He groaned.

"God Juggie...I've missed this... Us... I won't last long."

"Me either." He groaned.

"Oh... Ugh.. Aww... I can't hold on." Betty moaned.

"Then don't." Jughead leaned down and kissed her passionately to muffle her screaming his name. They both came together. It was so intense as they panted next to each other. Betty snuggled deep in his side. "I love you."

"I love you Betty Jones." Jughead smiled.

"I'm still a Jones."

"Damn right." He winked.

Betty smiled and kissed him. 

“Getting divorced was the worst mistake we’ve ever made.” Jughead said.

"Don't remind me." Betty pouted.

“Let’s get re married.” He whispered.

"Yes!"

“Really?” He smiled.

"Do we have two gorgeous daughters?" Betty smiled.

“Yes.”

"Yes I'll remarry you love."

“I love you.”

"I love you so much Juggie." Betty kissed him again.

With a remarried proposal and two beautiful daughters. Life was perfectly simple again.


	4. Chapter 4

6 months later~

A small wedding is what they wanted. An extremely small wedding. By that it was their parents, their close friends whom they classed as family.

They waited months in wanting Monroe to be there. She was finally home for a holiday before going back she was missed like crazy. Her and Hunter are doing amazing. They call when they can and message non stop. They make long distance work.

Betty asked Monroe to be her maid of honour as she would be having Elle as her bridesmaid and that was it. A very small wedding. As for Jughead he was having Archie and tahr was it for his best man.

The wedding was happening in Riverdale. Where else would it be? Their whole story stemmed from their.

Betty had a suprise for the girls though. She was pregnant again but this time with a baby boy. She was at 20 weeks but barley showing but had a tiny bump. She hid it well through her baggy jumpers.

Jughead was so excited in finally having a boy to add to their family. It was about time they expanded to a family of five.

Betty was currently getting ready for the ceremony. She didn’t want to make a big deal out of it because she already had her dream wedding with Jughead. She was just happy she could marry him again but have her girls here this time.

Jughead was so excited. He missed her 3 years of no her but the past 6 months have meant everything to him.

They went right back into their old routine and their sex life was always wild. Jughead had a steady job again and Ella was now six and doing so many after school clubs. That helped in down time when they had a day off.

“You look beautiful mom.” Monroe said as she helped her get ready.

"And so do my stunning daughters."

“I’m so happy you and dad are getting married again.”

"Me too Mon. I love him so much." Betty smiled holding her stomach forgetting Monny or El doesn't know. Monroe just smiled. "Ready to go see your Dad?" She asked.

"Daddy looks handsome." Ella said as she already saw him.

“I’m sure he does.”

"Let's get you married mum. I also want to see my boyfriend I haven't seen in a month." Monroe smiled.

Betty rolled her eyes playfully as they started to head to Sweet Water River. Monroe ran up to Hunter the second she saw him. She wrapped him up in for a hug.

"I missed you too much." She whispered tearing up.

“I missed you too baby.” He hugged her.

"I watch all your games."

“Really?” He smiled.

"Of course and everyone in my dorm is jealous I have an actual teammate players Jersey I were on game night."He smiled and kissed her. Monroe kissed him back happily.“I love you.”

"I love you Hunt." Monroe smiled.

“Come on, let’s go watch your parents get married .”

"Okay."

Hunter went to his seat while Monroe went to stand with Betty. The music started to play signalling for them to move. Monroe and Ella walked Betty down the isle.

Jughead teared up watching his family walk to him. He finally had everything that mattered to him back in his life. That's the only thing that mattered to him. When Betty got to him he held her hands.

"El was right handsome as ever."

“You’re stunning Betts.”

"What can I say? You bring the best in me out." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled at her. "Let's get started." The priest said.

"Perfect."

The priest went through everything as all Betty and Jughead focused on were each other. It was now time for the vows. Betty went first as Jughead went first in their original wedding.

"Juggie we promised each other at 16 we'll always find our way back to each other. We promised to be each others anchors. We promised to be each others support systems. All of that broke when we had news no parents want to hear. We argued with the doctors, with the nurses, with our families but most importantly with each other. The pain was too painful so we thought letting each other go was the best way to numb the pain. We were so naive. You are the best thing that happened to me. You showed me true love and gave me our girls and now are giving me a little boy. What more can I ask for? We were too searching souls in the white noise. We needed to find ourselves again before finding our way back to each other. But a wise man once told me that we are so much stronger than all the white noise. And through the hell we've been through, I finally understand that. Our love only grew stronger in our time apart and I'm so thankful and grateful for us reconnecting and being the light houses our souls needed to navigate them home. I love you Juggie so much. "

Betty just teared up. She quickly wiped her tears away as she interlocked their hands again. She was so nervous even though they've already done this before. She knew its because she had her girls there watching her so it felt even more significant to her.

“Betts you’re everything to me. I know we’ve already done this. I wish there was I could say but I just love you so much. You’ve taught me love and I’m so happy we can come back here today and I can make you my wife again. I love you so much. You’ve given me a family and I couldn’t be more thankful every day.”

"I love you." She whispered.

"God you have no idea."

The priest went through the rest of the ceremony before pronouncing them husband and wife again. They both pulled each other in for a passionate kiss as they were finally Mr and Mrs Jones again no take backs. No second divorce. They knew they've always been it for each other.

They couldn’t believe their family was whole again. For the past three years this is all they wished for and now it was finally true. Jughead just held his wife and daughters close. He never wanted to let them go.

This was the feeling of pure joy you here all the people in the movies talk about. Neither of them understood until now.

The Jones were back together again and stronger than ever.


End file.
